


in the end we help each other

by notmadderred



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguity, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Lena wasn’t helpless.She’d built her whole life around this belief -- around this ideal -- and it became the only world she knew. It became her -- the fragments of her childhood ensuring that this became everything she was.Lena wasn’t helpless, so she did everything in her power to protect those who were.Request: "Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor // Helpless"





	in the end we help each other

Lena wasn’t helpless.

She’d built her whole life around this belief -- around this ideal -- and it became the only world she knew. It became _her_ \-- the fragments of her childhood ensuring that this became everything she was.

Lena wasn’t helpless, so she did everything in her power to protect those who were.

Because humans were helpless. They were helpless with their ignorance, helpless with their stubbornness, helpless with their erratic and ill-conceived behaviors. 

But they were hers to protect.

She was no Supergirl. She didn't have a name people spilled along the clouds, breathless and thankful and finally, _finally_ hopeful. Lena was still Lena Luthor. She always would be.

It was for the best, really.

Because for every Lena Luthor, there was a Kara Danvers by her side, smiling shyly and pushing up her large glasses as they inevitably dropped down her nose.

Lena loved Kara with every ounce of her being.

So when the bullet ripped through her chest, hers was the first word she said.

_“Kara.”_

And Lena dropped, her knees the first to go. The blood bloomed along her white dress shirt, arching out like a desperate red sun. The pain was nothing. The pain _meant_ nothing because she was going to die alone. 

Alone, afraid, and completely and utterly helpless.

She hadn’t cried in so long, and the tears that traced her cheeks were quiet, meaningless. Because the Kara Danvers of the world didn't need a Lena Luthor by their side. They were powerful in their own right, standing tall and unafraid against the odds.

Lena wasn’t helpless, but she was in dire need of a friend.

So when the glass shattered around her, splintering into the walls and slicing her skin, Lena smiled.

She let her body drop.

She didn't move as Kara wailed desperately in her ears, turning her body over and pushing her hands against the wound.

She didn't move when Kara finally dropped, hair falling into her face and sticking to the tears.

She didn't move when Kara grabbed her hand and held it with a grip that could tear planes apart.

She didn't move when Kara spoke, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,_ ” each one becoming more desperate than the last.

She didn't move when Kara kissed her forehead and dragged her hand to the ‘S’ on her uniform.

Lena wasn’t helpless, but it seemed that Supergirl was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request for a ficlet like the one above, visit my tumblr "a-reagan-writes.tumblr.com" Also visit these amazing writers' tumblrs; "amarielugama'" and "talks-about-books," who dabble in many of the same fandoms as me.
> 
> Anonymous requests are open, so no need to be shy! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
